The Next Devil Without Fear
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Tras la muerte de Kingpin, su padre y la locura que llevó a su asesino Matt Murdock, Richard Fisk toma el manto de Daredevil. Basado en el What if Vol.2 #02 "Daredevil matase a Kingpin en Born Again". ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.<strong>

***Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió tras leer el What if… Vol.2 #02 donde Matt Murdock mata a Kingpin y al final del mismo Richard Fisk toma el manto de Daredevil para continuar el legado. Obviamente este fanfic tendrá spoiler, así que atenerse que están advertidos.**

***Nota Especial: Este One Shot ha sido editado, sobretodo algunos errores que tenía en su versión original. También le cambié el título a uno que me parece mejor.**

***Bueno, ahora no los aburro más y los dejo con el fanfic.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Next Devil without Fear"<strong>

_Daredevil One Shot_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>Creado: 2711/2011

Editado: 14/05/2015

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>uando Richard Fisk escuchó las palabras de Matt Murdock había comprendido que algo cambiaría para siempre. Desde la confesión de las actividades delictivas de su padre, hasta el hecho que el excepcional abogado ciego era el temible vigilante Daredevil.

Richard atendió avispadamente todo lo que tenía que saber al respecto, inclusive la última pelea del legendario héroe enmascarado, porque al final, para Richard en eso se había transformado Matt Murdock.

Daredevil erradicó al más grande de los jefes criminales que la costa este jamás ha conocido y él lo había intentado en su momento. Sin embargo, fue a un gran precio. Rodeado por todos lados y preso de una locura suicida, se presentó ante él para recibir lo que él anhelaba, justicia. Incluso bajo tal efecto fuera de si, jamás dejó de ser un oficial de la ley.

El Hobgoblin intervino cuando no debía y tras destrozar el lugar y asesinar a todos sus hombres, se propuso a matarlo a él. Particularmente nunca le agradó la versión original y sociópata que deseaba vehementemente la jefatura del crimen y tras el asesinato de Ned Leeds que en realidad fue toda una farsa, lo mismo para Arnold Donovan y Jason Macendale, a Richard Fisk le empezaba a cansar el juego.

Cuando ocurrió la trágica muerte, no la de Roderick Kingsley que conmocionó al mundo de la industria tras la publicación de su nombre, sino la que verdaderamente importaba: la de Matt Murdock, Richard tomó la decisión.

Richard Fisk sería Daredevil, dejaría para siempre el legado de ser hijo de Kingpin y tomaría el del justiciero sin miedo. Junto a su amigo Alfredo y a su amante Dina tomaría el manto por mucho tiempo. Decidido a terminar la guerra de banda y aliándose con otros finalmente pudo hacerlo aunque por ello tuvo que enfrentarse a Frank Castle que sus métodos estaban en contraposición con lo que representara Daredevil en realidad y con Spiderman quien conocía la identidad del original y no estaba para nada de acuerdo cuando se le reveló como Richard Fisk.

A lo largo de los años, como el nuevo Daredevil, se encargaría de ir eliminando cualquier banda criminal resurgente y chocando varias veces contra Punisher. La situación con Spiderman siempre sería difícil pero se podía intuir que Richard iba muy en serio, por lo que la esperanza de ganarse la confianza del arácnido todavía estaba latente.

Sin la amenaza del Kingpin o del Hobgoblin, la mayoría de los grandes crímenes se habían refugiado en personajes del antiguo hampa como Fortunato, Silvermane o Hammerhead pero en todos lados se podía reconocer como iba retrocediendo ante las actuaciones de Daredevil.

El momento más difícil fue cuando alguien bajo su antiguo disfraz de La Rosa entró en escena y volteó su mundo al asesinar a su amigo Alfredo. Richard casi se pierde en la oscuridad pero tras mucho autosacrificio para no caer como Matt al momento de tener enfrente al objeto de su venganza, decidió simplemente entregarlo a los federales. Su identidad criminal, ahora pública ya no importaba. Richard debía seguir con su vida y Dina lo ayudaría.

Las cosas también se complicaron en su momento cuando el asesino del Sudamérica Black Tarántula entró en escena y revivieron de alguna manera al Doctor Octopus. La mercenaria Delila y Spiderman formaron alianzas con él para derrotar al enemigo, a pesar sobretodo de las complicaciones de este último con los tirantes de hilo de su viejo enemigo Norman Osborn.

Luego vino un momento de tranquilidad que usualmente consistía en preludio de una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas, pero no la desaprovechó. Finalmente se caso con su novia Dina y se reunió con su hermana adoptiva Maya Lopez a quien su padre Wilson había arruinado su vida luego de asesinar a su verdadero padre y tomarla en la familia.

Richard volvió a formar un equipo de 3 desde la muerte de Alfredo pero él y Dina se sentían a gusto con Maya.

El incidente en la Torre de los Avengers y la muerte de alguno de sus miembros más la desaparición de Wanda Maximoff le abrió una oportunidad cuando el propio Steve Rogers le ofreció un puesto en el nuevo equipo junto a él, a Iron Man, Luke Cage, Spiderwoman y el propio Spiderman.

La razón es que de pura casualidad, él junto a Luke Cage habían acudido a La Balsa a favor del antiguo socio de Murdock en la firma: Foggy Nelson, quien debía dar consejo legal a un tal Robert Reynolds para luego transformarse en desastre.

Las acciones de allí hablaron del compromiso de Richard y según pudo averiguar, el propio Spiderman avaló su puesto en los Avengers. Al parecer, después de todos esos años, finalmente se ganó la confianza por la cual tanto había trabajado.

Sin embargo, lo bueno parece durar poco en la comunidad de superhéroes. El incidente mutante que dejó sin poderes a millones. La fuga no se había repelido totalmente. The Hand estaba de nuevo en el juego gracias a los contactos de su hermanastra. La explosión en Stamford cambió radicalmente la vida de todos y el acta de registro fue aprobada.

Tras mucho tiempo de meditarlo, Richard decidió desenmascararse como Daredevil y presentarse ante el mundo. Hubo cuestionamientos, sobre todo por los antecedentes de su padre y el hecho de negarse a declarar quien fue el primer Daredevil cuando se hizo eco al respecto.

Lo que si no le sorprendió del caso fue que Spiderman se uniera al Capitán America en los Secret Avengers que resistían el registro. Luego de enviar a su esposa y a su tía a Canadá junto a Jessica, la esposa de Luke Cage, los siguió a estos hacia la clandestinidad y no volvió a saber de él hasta la fatídica tarde en la que Steve Rogers, el mayor héroe del país fuese asesinado por Crossbones y Sharon Carter como parte del plan del Red Skull y Arnim Zola.

Otro cuestionamiento que tuvo durante la época de la Iniciativa de los 50 Estados, fue el tampoco rebelar la identidad de Spiderman pero eso no le preocupaba ya que Tony Stark lo sabía y no hacía nada al respecto y Reed Richards lo sabía y sin embargo se enteró que incluso cooperó con el héroe fugitivo en un tema delicadísimo.

La única buena noticia durante la época oscura de la Civil War, fue el embarazado de Dina. Richard estaba contento como nunca al respecto y cuando su esposa dio a luz en la Torre de los Avengers, sabía al instante que nombre ponerles.

Matthew y Alfredo Fisk fueron nombrado los descendientes del nuevo Daredevil que seguiría peleando por lo que cree es correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Uff, bueno esto es todo por ahora. La verdad que este fanfic no lo tenía planeado para nada y como se me ocurrió tras leer el What IF donde Richard Fisk se convertía en Daredevil, decidí hacer algo al respecto.<strong>

***Puede que haya alguna inconsistencia con ciertos puntos a lo largo de los comic pero por favor, solo tómenlo como un Universo Alterno donde pequeñas cosas pueden cambiar.**

***Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar.**

***Gracias por todo.**

***Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
